greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
Hades
Hades was the god of the The Underworld and of the Dead alongside his queen, Persephone. He ruled the Underworld as his kingdom and his queen and wife was Persephone. Hades was one of the children of Kronos and Rhea, and his brothers included Zeus and Poseidon. His servants included Charon the boatman, and the hellhound Cerberus was his treasured pet with 3 heads. Even though he is a god, he chose not to have a throne on Mount Olympus. He ruled and possessed the earths riches and wealth. He controlled the demons and spirits in the underworld. The Underworld is sometimes called Hades, like its ruler. Birth Hades was one of the children of the Titans, Chronos and Rhea. He was the oldest son, but the second oldest out of Kronos' and Rhea's six children after Hestia. His brothers were Poseidon and Zeus. Like his siblings, he was swallowed whole by Kronus, who was afraid that his children would one day surpass him. He and the others were eventually freed by Zeus. Titanomanchy During The Great War, Hades fought alongside the Olympians and helped a great deal with it. With the help of Hades, Poseidon, Hestia, Demeter ,and Hera; Zeus was able to defeat Cronos and the Titans, thus ending the Great War. Hades' Rule When the war ended, Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus divided the world among themselves, Poseidon getting to rule the sea, Zeus,the heavens, while Hades got the Underworld and the Earth belonged to all three.It is said that Hades was always the unlucky one, and it is no wonder he got stuck with the Underworld. Wife Hades wife, Persephone, was the goddess of crops and spring, daughter of Demeter. Demeter and Persephone were picking crops, when Persephone was caught by the sight of a flower, the narcissus. Unnoticed by the maidens with her, Persephone went to pick up the flower. Out of no where, the ground split, and Hades himself rode out in his majestic chariot, guided by black-ash steeds. Grabbing Persephone, he rode back into the Underworld, and the gap sealed. He had tried ot rape her in the process. Demeter, not able to find Persephone, became extremely sullen and saddened. Her sadness left the Earth to die. Nothing grew, nothing was green. This was the season of Winter, in which Demeter was sad. Going to Zeus, she found that Hades himself had taken Persephone. So Hermes was sent, and asked Hades for Persephone back. In the Underworld, Hades was showering Persephone with gold and riches, but she would have none of it. Hearing the news, she gladly was allowed to go back. But Hades persuaded Persephone to eat a pomegranate seed. She went back to Demeter, happy again. And everything on Earth grew. But when Persephone told Demeter of the pomegranate seed, Demeter was struck with sadness. Anything eaten in the Underworld, would bind the digested to hell for their life. So Zeus had declared Persephone would spend four months in Underworld, and the rest of the year coming back and living with Demeter. This is the reason that Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter was formed. In another myth, a dead spirit boy (which Demeter had turned into a lizard, and was eaten by a hawk) came to Persephone and convinced her to eat six pomegranate seeds, and when Zeus found out he declared she had to go back to the Underworld for six months, one month for each seed. Powers and Abilities As the god of the underworld, and precious metals, Hades has absolute power and authority over riches and death. Also being a son of the titan Kronos, Hades is an incredibly powerful god and is only rivaled by his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. Gallery Hades_PJ.jpg Aass.jpg As.jpg Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Children of Cronus Category:Underworld Gods Category:Main Three Gods Category:Father Category:Children of Rhea